The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to microstructures and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for manufacturing a microstructure.
Advances in additive manufacturing have enabled fabrication of a range of artifacts with complex and interesting properties. Use of composites, comprising of several materials, has grown rapidly. Microstructures are implemented in a wide range of applications, for example, aviation, and designing scaffold structures in tissue engineering, for example, as described with reference to Armillotta, A., Pelzer, R., November 2008. Modeling of porous structures for rapid prototyping of tissue engineering scaffolds. The International Journal of Advanced Manufacturing Technology 39 (5), 501-511.
The computer aided design approach towards the creation of micro-structures is a relatively nascent area, mostly due to the difficulty in manufacturing such shapes. Recent advances in additive manufacturing have opened new avenues in this direction, for example, as described with reference to Gao, W, Zhang, Y., Ramanujan, D., Ramani, K., Chen, Y, Williams, C. B., Wang, C. C., Shin, E C., Zhang, S., Zavattieri, P. D., 2015. The status, challenges, and future of additive manufacturing in engineering. Computer-Aided Design 69 (Supplement C), 65-89.